dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goo Hye Sun
Nota: No suban mas fotos porque ya es suficiente :) Perfil *'Nombre:' 구혜선 / Koo Hye Su ( Ku Hye Sun / Gu Hye Seon / Goo Hye Sun)thumb|260px *'Apodos:' Maggot's Mistake y Pig *'Profesión:' Actríz , Cantante, Modelo, Pintora, Directora y Escritora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 09-Noviembre-1984 (26 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.63 cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Dramas *The Musical (KBS2, 2011) * Absolute Darling (GTV, 2011) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS, 2008) * The King And I (SBS, 2007) * Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) * Inkigayo (SBS, 2006 - 2007) * Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) * Drama city (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Películas * Película sobre vampiros (2011) * You (2010) Cortometraje - Dirige y escribe * Magic (2010) Largometraje Dirige, escribe y compone las melodías * Over the Rainbow (2009) Dirige y canta el OST * August Rush (2007) cameo thumb Temas de Dramas *Tema principal del drama Pure 19 Anuncios * Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) (galletas, 2007) * Like the First Time (처음처럼) (soju, 2007) * Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) (maquillaje, 2007) * Sharp Rieuldic: electronic dictionary (diccionarios electrónicos, 2005) * Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC (ordenadores, 2002) Premios *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Drama Novela - Actriz (Boys Before Flowers ) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja (con Lee Min Ho en Boys Before Flowers ) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Popularidad - Actriz (Boys Before Flowers ) *'2009 6ta Yahoo! Asia Awards Buzz (Taiwán):' La mejor estrella femenina de Asia *'2009 André Kim Best Premios Estrella:' Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 14o Premios Asia Televisión:' Nominado a Mejor Interpretación de una Actriz Drama (Boys Before Flowers ) *'2009 Pusan Asia Festival de Cortometrajes:' Premio del Público al Portero Alegre *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Nueva Estrella (The King and I ) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Revelación (Pure 19 ) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul Art College *En el mes de Octubre del 2010 fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, en la escuela de Direccion, sus clases empezaron en el mes de marzo del 2011. *Fue Presentadora del popular programa de música Inkigayo de la cadena SBS (2006-2007). *Fue la presentadora de los SBS Drama Awards del 2007.thumb|198px *Ha participado en los videos musicales de: **Soul Star - Will Forget **Sung Shi Kyeong – We Quite Match Well **Im Taebin – The Reason I Close My Eyes **Kim Ji Eun – Yesterday is Different from Today **Fahrenheit – Touch Your Heart **Ku Hye Sun – Brown Hair *'Comida favorita:' Pescado crudo, sushi y cangrejo *'Su lema:' "Vivir felizmente" *'Color favorito:' Amarillo. *'Hobbies:' Cantar y dibujar *Tiene una gran amistad con Sandara Park miembro de la girlband 2NE1 Enlaces *Página Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galeria 1_335872584l.jpg 20081005-goo_hye_sun_0.jpg Koo_hye_sun-headshot.jpg Koo-hye-sun81014003.jpg Koo-hye-sun-04.jpg Koo-hye-sun-11.jpg 02.jpg 4c50de634899210ca113c556b2221cf4_medium.jpg Koo Hye Sun.PNG Guhyesun Profilepic.jpg Boys over flowers.jpg 2i7skg.jpg 5892412-2432306.jpg 1_371791039l.jpg 2d6maoh.jpg 57a6325f74d827a11b73b96c540f1a0e1233515237_full.jpg b488c3037e76cf16429a59ebac443a9a_large.jpg goo hye sun.jpg koo-hye-sun-picture_16502.jpg P002.jpg yoon-eun-hye-90224009.jpg ztirgl.jpg KooHyeSun57.jpg 563619581.jpg 20090607070248.jpg ubfk7.jpg 14339_104967379519250_100000179647985_127738_6712863_n.jpg goo24101.jpg koo hye sun .jpg 1_228804988l.jpg 1_983171040m.jpg 1pj9xf.jpg 35jxruo.jpg 153.jpg Goo_Hye_Sun.jpg goo-hye-sun.jpg ert.jpg u.jpg 0e9ffb12fca31ccff6039e7d.jpg 2r43mkj.jpg.png 316q8p4.jpg 20081012-KooHyeSua8.jpg b10_center01_0917.jpg dziljc.jpg images 33.jpg Koo_Hye_Seon_Is_Slated_to_Conquer_Asia-20081016111820.jpg photo29147.jpg so7f72b3.jpg 16f9471771f6316920a4e99.jpg 00021184.jpg 22571_262716444890_251178624890_3371870_5935476_n.jpg 87594775qw2.jpg cindyperky2zt4.jpg cindyperky6ab0.jpg cindyperky7jj2.jpg e6dpok.jpg.png f5d885ca8708c8de52664f9.jpg images 14.jpg k1bceh.jpg.png koo_hye_sun_11072009184031.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun_30072009235244.jpg koo-hye-sun-19.jpg kooo.jpg 1_277557795l.jpg 1_427548938l.jpg 1_473275259l.jpg 1_587980017l.jpg 1_623061889l.jpg 1_675647178l.jpg 1_708792621l.jpg 1_866980676l.jpg 1_966750866l.jpg 1_218021639l.jpg 1_510451849l.jpg 1_846855288l.jpg 2_450589299l.jpg 2_955104677l.jpg 2_993656397l.jpg cap203.jpg d531211df8c0be80e0f59dd21d0c8f7c1282302124_full.jpg kIM hEE yOUN (2).jpg U1343P28T3D1933674F326DT20080303121521.jpg 1_155731820l.jpg 1_225428790l.jpg 1_254105603l.jpg 1_346270857l.jpg 1_397912950l.jpg 1_400556620l.jpg 1_423783259l.jpg 1_445229280l.jpg 1_454192356l.jpg 1_490429541l.jpg 1_496635371l.jpg 1_557840412l.jpg 1_584686606l.jpg 1_762777042l.jpg 1_792812319l.jpg 1_891536924l.jpg 1_931431782l.jpg 1_966051511l.jpg 1_975401416l.jpg 1_977752474l.jpg 2_139467020m.jpg 2_264317444l.jpg 2_376812990l.jpg 2_401125686l.jpg 2_603505981l.jpg 2_888950044l.jpg 4h33ht.png 6bf4252d5061e519359bf742.jpg 111si1.jpg 191jo7.jpg 23517_400836401392_281980436392_5414880_3269047_n.jpg 1565299710_2.gif 3956806943_eaf17215de_o.jpg Anticipating_Goo_Hye_Sun_s_Prescence_BOF_Premium_Event_in_Japan_13082009041251.jpg XF0.4178381_1_1.jpg 3f882fcc680150f9c047447c450eb466_large.jpg 4f13fdfe475a172ebb98c76710b7939d.jpg 133.jpg 9665f515e2fedfc9a259a83c51b55ce5_medium.jpg 1372217_f248.jpg 20101021_goohyesun-460x610.jpg|koo hye sun 20110128somangkhs2.png|koo hye sun art4.jpg|koo hye sun y kim joon Goo-HyeSoo-Lee-MinHo-and-Kim-HyungJoong-won-“Best-Couple-Award”.jpg|koo hye sun and F4 tminsun.jpg|koo hye sun y lee min ho ttminsun8.jpg|koo hye sun 1_746359139l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_774017799m.jpg|koo hye sun 2_474718082l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_478192792l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_524389272l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_926581490l.jpg|koo hye sun 8xszmt.jpg|koo hye sun 14lsga8.jpg.png|koo hye sun 25ey3bq.png|koo hye sun 28l3up4.jpg|koo hye sun 37.jpg|koo hye sun 206o55d.jpg|koo hye sun 212.jpg|koo hye sun 2199xsg.jpg|koo hye sun 20100609_goohyesun_1-460x332.jpg|koo hye sun 57409199.png|koo hye sun b17a3db2534c48cd1a72adf8821df8911263115337_full.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung f20mx5.jpg|koo hye sun fxnxm1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung goo20hye20sun.jpg|koo hye sun hs4ih0ba9.jpg|koo hye sun KHS21.jpg|koo hye sun KHS27.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_sun.jpg|koo hye sun koo-hye-sun1.jpg|koo hye sun magazinefo1.jpg|koo hye sun md00eu.jpg|koo hye sun msghza.jpg|koo hye sun ogyiht.jpg.png|koo hye sun piff_goo-hye-sun.jpg|koo hye sun qhuad1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun rd2.jpg|koo hye sun rd3.jpg|koo hye sun rh22jb.jpg|koo hye sun rriuw1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun sojuadkuru9.jpg|koo hye sun ws7pcm.jpg|koo hye sun yrhii1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun fullsizephoto132044.jpg|koo hye sun musical11.jpg|koo hye sun 0e38a2dfac7c78376caabe08caf71ff6_large.jpg|koo hye sun 0f322a21a28b0d87bfa653cddb0e278b_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1_598194400l.jpg|koo hye sun 1e1e7ebc74de5f63eb459d8062ea702b_small.jpg|koo hye sun 2cfa148f04395ec80217eeb49b35498e_large.jpg|koo hye sun 2i1jsp2-150x150.jpg|koo hye sun 2le32on-150x150.jpg|koo hye sun 04c97e0d_ea6438401f24d6758e7ee65980.jpg|koo hye sun 006c91a0e9bb077905622958dcc8340c_large.jpg|koo hye sun 6d4cc85ad768acf9ec92a65198734d2c_large.jpg|koo hye sun 9c623e2145a351a650bf1e9c19084498_large.jpg|koo hye sun 10f714f6ccdc4d0785fbbe88f1dac4c4_large.jpg|koo hye sun 15d0039df6e228a2280065f25e9e218f_large.jpg|koo hye sun and kim hyun joong 16e0239540f37a39fc141481bd84279e_large.png|koo hye sun 32d91ac90ba9de678cef9d9ae66065b1_small.jpg|koo hye sun 32eff12ce6b2ed98150e50308a23b22b_large.jpg|koo hye sun 33f01e15b24b9c12c277362b08ff58e3_large.jpg|koo hye sun 40f0f383cb1f5922ada1496f60a6b39b_small.jpg|koo hye sun 44fed8d7c6660593e1c83dce87d32496_large.jpg|koo hye sun 49e2d32d1ba4d05033b5a2c858d691be_small.jpg|koo hye sun 77bf872a2f0ea8ec62b5ca5c8a8091f7_large.jpg|k linda 82ff037894233e037f2ecb46b3d1981d_large.jpg|koo hye sun 103ae0e7e760ef64375ec7e57233adb8_large.png|koo hye sun 139a0b26876d14b3d2fc9c31c0aea039_large.jpg|koo hye sun 194f06442842aef35ca21954374a65b0_large.jpg|koo hye sun 326be1604a8764a8081bd795a118bbda_small.jpg|koo hye sun 423b27951cb1d4d4a20f1154ec9fd414_large.jpg|koo hye sun 479a03f5536c14a6a3863b1dc5a3623a_small.jpg|koo hye sun 720e76f5f7c27a05fd39adfa02d3375a_large.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung 756c45ea8823d6bf0419cac12f12b18c_large.jpg|koo hye sun and jung il woo 930b90b2d6d107bef65c5dc205d81c45_large.png|koo hye sun 933f167c820e08d6ea43f43536b14c41_large.jpg|koo hye sun 942c9464087d12806d43d4cbb7f314ba_large.png|koo hye sun 1154.png|koo hye sun 4215b0108b13d95aff876dc9ebf3514c_large.jpg|koo hye sun 04601bc4a57851992e0c865bb3822132_large.jpg|k lindos......... 8980c7b63f4d96d4086e209503b989c2_large.png|koo hye sun 20401cfaf73be32debaa80702e6f63af_large.jpg|koo hye sun 54654.jpg|koo hye sun 54948f06d3d5762459713e38b8031060_large.jpg|koo hye sun 57238d60f10e24cb3d04cc71e092932f_large.jpg|koo hye sun 63479f2f7efdca856ec0a5bdd8ebff12_small.jpg|koo hye sun 66352ecae520ab5d0dfabb31ca9417f5_large.jpg|koo hye sun 75543f588ea4ae0e5d676635864de0cf_large.jpg|koo hye sun 0328210b13b83b3257dacfd559c74ad6_large.jpg|koo hye sun y jung il woo 752223c7f9adfd676c81e23d65c0d00f_large.jpg|koo hye sun 4688467faac625e70e9a3f46ea624051_large.jpg|koo hye sun 14510247.jpg|koo hye sun 419239415c62218c5b3a686557f1145a_large.jpg|koo hye sun 3474961897_0d14282f7b_o.jpg|koo hye sun 3956806853_a4e6245711_o.jpg|koo hye sun 3957585546_e6578dce74_o.jpg|koo hye sun 07507182611b8d9ab61cb0308e849df8_small.jpg|koo hye sun 8946488673e006b63c52250cbd0f2c4f_large.jpg|koo hye sun 656545412312.jpg|koo hye sun 20090723160458303f0_163030_0.jpg|koo hye sun 2009072316020314580_161635_0.jpg|koo hye sun a0f041c19609961c42ceccc3cdb0bea1_large.jpg|koo hye sun a6a45df24e0faa74143b4fb78427fc69_large.jpg|koo hye sun y jung il woo a8d2b102366aa6e3fd06b6dd2fd475a6_large.jpg|koo hye sun a484eea2dbfac4f5272244724766cb35_large.jpg|koo hye sun a7990f79fa73aee785f16a70e6572579_small.jpg|koo hye sun...angel asfhjkklh.jpg|koo hye sun b0ba88d0021b50756760cbf26886a704_large.jpg|koo hye sun bncv.jpg|koo hye sun and lee min ho c0f21c6c93620070d1336a1825f014dd_large.jpg|koo hye sun c71d58f10aaad7a2bd856e527c1e1aa2_large.jpg|koo hye sun c452de4d7e88bc09c2509b498f230420_large.jpg|koo hye sun c9688cacb2297baad2d3dc3bb48a81de_large.png|koo hye sun c9860e80c163ce5832735e9124e606bd_small.jpg|koo hye sun c276303ef818f02298ac11fc68ce8885_large.jpg|koo hye sun c290174b4c9e405c82635255ee273ef4_large.jpg|koo hye sun cbb0ec982238542426e8954cb75c1802_large.jpg|KHS and KHJ d8136d97d4ac4931646c50e4fdd5dacb_large.jpg|koo hye sun dfd271db7294b07b215e53f40a6b106a_small.jpg|koo hye sun dfghjk.jpg|koo hye sun dsdsd.jpg|koo hye sun dsjfhkdsjghkdfjg.jpg|koo hye sun e7f7aef596945d86a3b1f5c27a1904e4_large.jpg|koo hye sun e86e9cb1d2aaae55ca569830e004a91d_large.jpg|koo hye sun e562b0de9a803c3d6dcbb502b835aa42_large.jpg|koo hye sun e67114caa6c067eb13fb438e03a8c707_large.jpg|koo hye sun eff8ce647538ede92c41db50a9efb896_large.jpg|koo hye sun f0f3792f06bad62d046441281b696480_large.jpg|koo hye sun fgfsdfs.jpg|koo hye sun Goo-Hye-Sun-pics.jpg|koo hye sun hjfgdfjlkdfdff.jpg|koo hye sun hqdefault.jpg|koo hye sun koo-hye-sun81014002.jpg|koo hye sun nnl2l3.jpg|koo hye sun normal_73927419.jpg|koo hye sun p7112875.jpg|koo hye sun South Korean sweet gril Koo Hye Sun photos (3).jpg|koo hye sun 1_120725251l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_236247482l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_300403114l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_361646722l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_675175193l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_766324613l.jpg|koo hye sun 1zlry87.jpg|koo hye sun 29luvherri4.jpg|koo hye sun 30kv8nr.jpg|koo hye sun 7046ff2033d67ee64b466b1956d03a9e.jpg|koo hye sun 9970f47c46009867f12b73b7eb441a5d.jpeg|koo hye sun 77408154.jpg|koo hye sun 81251035aw6.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_1.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_2.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_4.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_7.jpg|koo hye sun 3388684815_6293c11719_o.jpg|koo hye sun 200804291520078830pc9.jpg|koo hye sun b1e2ed577686b24f_goohyrsun_moviescreening_6.jpg|koo hye sun dsc16177193sl6.jpg|koo hye sun dsc16396630zp4.jpg|koo hye sun ghstljjyx0.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung ghstljrg4.jpg|koo hye sun y jo in sung goohyesun3.jpg|koo hye sun ipbcxf.jpg|koo hye sun koohyesunpq3.png|koo hye sun viewimageb.jpg|koo hye sun 4c9548eb4dff16a424096cad719a9637_small.jpg|koo hye sun 1abb9fb33811f3590d8d0f0e7482fa0e_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1e11c84a4f6768eba35bb55c2d3b5c39_large.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung 4fa41c06dd114b96b61385c87f75c863_large.jpg|koo hye sun 8ec18c2f897e1085af9dd8cd61836979_large.jpg|koo hye sun 86a1a4b2a8172767e58056bd1e6a6015_large.jpg|koo hye sun 932e19ab55932673a386f71feb16ddb1_large.jpg|koo hye sun 0967dd177750f7db57185635dcfadf88_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1769b3044695149eb0b915e87387f362_large.jpg|koo hye sun 542375a79cb00ca3c6a18c0dec7e67d5_large.jpg|koo hye sun 200902150814472100_4.jpg|koo hye sun cc2d295c8d4bd033a7ad2e6c9e5f8278_large.jpg|koo hye sun d9c0be35c6964bb0b38524ff338dce80_large.jpg|koo hye sun e0b47bc26ac330a3f5204947251be340_large.jpg|koo hye sun e3e8628ab32da3da117d005c81034466_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1-3292022-5199-t.jpg|koo hye sun 1-6380933-4515587.jpg|koo hye sun 1eo8.jpg|koo hye sun 1zeegqs.jpg|koo hye sun 2cxvseg.jpg|koo hye sun.... 2u7tvsg.jpg|koo hye sun 6fm6.jpg|koo hye sun 07_58501.jpg|koo hye sun 7b623bc74d8816fcd00060e7.jpg|koo hye sun 8hy9.jpg|koo hye sun 11mewl3.jpg|koo hye sun 20k9lk7.jpg|koo hye sun 30b04sm.jpg|koo hye sun 35kq5py.jpg|koo hye sun 210hwye.jpg|koo hye sun 2581_69329068626_696183626_2233075_3963077_n.jpg|koo hye sun 2959svr.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung 934626.jpg|koo hye sun 20060515a112810.jpg|koo hye sun 20060515a1128102.jpg|koo hye sun 20090113am011342.jpg|koo hye sun 1234742728740_1.jpg|koo hye sun 118857241415833800.jpg|koo hye sun ajs2u0.jpg|koo hye sun b8b187012f1402c9267fb508.jpg|koo hye sun bb36.jpg|koo hye sun c5b69d1603ba3f4ef2de3269.jpg|koo hye sun c7126c81a48f9fc7bd3e1e35.jpg|koo hye sun daa4b3de8ac34147cdbf1a69.jpg|koo hye sun dc876059565e09032934f02e.jpg|koo hye sun de94b600a2b7f998e850cd75.jpg|koo hye sun e0551a4c978a5fe6d62afc36.jpg|koo hye sun eab5aced989cec84a01.jpg|koo hye sun f7ae9245ebb744208694736f.jpg|koo hye sun goo1.jpg|koo hye sun h1.jpg|koo hye sun h2.jpg|koo hye sun hv0wph.jpg|koo hye sun ip7dqt.jpg|koo hye sun KooHyeSun198.jpg|koo hye sun s41e7q.jpg|koo hye sun snapshot20061117012849az9.jpg|koo hye sun x1g5kp.jpg|koo hye sun xp9fmu.jpg|koo hye sun _-2.jpg|koo hye sun _-3.jpg|koo hye sun 41f1ccec784c1.jpg|koo hye sun 41f1ccec784c5.jpg|koo hye sun 123.jpg 4231uz4.jpg 0907130121649d9b91a8a684de.jpg 20090718063600_002002_W850xH567.jpg choasun23_170-jasminejiwon.jpg eB.jpg koohyesun3.jpg KooHyeSun54.jpg hsjr.jpg 1_258062973l.jpg 7c2c7a748968a16c42a820c00fea4aec1242141081_full.png 13.jpg 5860fe33232bc129ab36244dd68a4925_large.jpg 20110501koohyesunjirowa.jpg 20090604121107740e7_122111_02.jpg e.jpg G1.jpg Koo_Hye_seon_8889.jpg Koo_Hye_seon_8911.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__107.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__133.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__148.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__165.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__166.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__171.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__203.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__216.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__217.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__252.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__257.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__258.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__260.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__261.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__284.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__287.jpg Koo_Hye_Sun__288.jpg 4bhlt2bno2.jpg 90.jpg 70282c350c4f7d185bb5f59.jpg 1137554329_sbs0117khs-07.jpg 1137554329_sbs0117khs-15.jpg 201006072320091001_1.jpg b4d9b0b0c0cckse44pr0.jpg coming201006131618570.jpg khs_01_2.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 21.jpg dfed.jpg dsfedf.jpg fdgdfgdfg.jpg fdgfdg.jpg fdgfdgfg.jpg fdgrgh.jpg fdsfsdfdsf.jpg ffdgg.jpg fgfgb.jpg fgfgdg.jpg fgfggdf.jpg fggfdgdf.jpg fggg.jpg frete.jpg fsfdsf.jpg gdf.jpg gdfgdfg.jpg gfdgdf.jpg gfdgdfg.jpg gfdgdfgg.jpg gfdgfdgdf.jpg gfdgfg.jpg gfgfg.jpg gfgfgf.jpg ggfdtg.jpg ggffdgfgd.jpg ghgfhgfh.jpg 1_250279897l.jpg 1_379349219l.jpg 3906133.jpg 20110509khsmascota.jpg 201008202.jpg 3475772236_9c547d6f9e_o.jpg bfd.jpg btssojucfwg0.jpg errtyjm,.jpg goo 5.jpg GooHyeSun.jpg h.jpg m.jpg ñ.jpg 4a0f7140a3a0a_f.jpg 4a12e5f26c6a0_f.jpg 21kgk8h.jpg 2435d0w.jpg 87051c9a76a289d68899288b3cb96475_large.jpg 03182007newsenkq5cs1.jpg 20091124_bof1.jpg 48342430.jpg 67393887.jpg 1231485601_Dscn2378.jpg 2010127350.jpg d5f37ea315e9a87e1e31e3f053b05585_large.jpg dsc9401001ju6lh0.jpg f3a7effabc69310d5fcf7651bb9af166_large.jpg ghs.jpg ghs1.jpg goo-hye-sun23.jpg goo-hye-sun24.jpg goo-hye-sun32.jpg goo-hye-sun-park-han-byul-khoe-anh-tu-suong-sieu-cute-1df9a9.jpg img_yga_khs05.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure1945.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure1943.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure198.jpg GooHyeSun Wallpaper.jpg jns1350tistorycom1xy9pz8.jpg jns1350tistorycom3gz9le5.jpg jns1350tistorycom4na6ms8.jpg l2tq4.jpg newkuhyesunxe5yp7.png normal87653783.jpg t9zb6p.jpg 0c6e41fa.jpg 1zv4j1e.jpg 2cdidxg.jpg 24d3jbp.jpg 28jv9qx.jpg b3tvm8.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure192.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure1914.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure1920.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure1923.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure1924.jpg GooHyeSun-KBSPure1925.jpg jqja6g.jpg n5ho4x.jpg photo_142b.jpg photo_161b.jpg Selcas.jpg Vídeos thumb|290px|right thumb|290px|left thumb|290px|right thumb|290px|left thumb|290px|right thumb|290px|left thumb|290px|right thumb|290px|left thumb|left|290px Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_JFFeZzJEk Categoría:KDirector